Traum zweier Seelen
by Vilandel
Summary: Nach dem Sieg über Tartaros wurde Kinana mit einem niedlichen Mädchen schwanger. Doch warum will sie nicht veraten, wer der Vater ist? (Cobra & Kinana Oneshot / Spielt nach dem Tartaros-Arc, allerdings wurde Fairy Tail nicht aufgelöst)


**Traum zweier Seelen**

Kinana lag müde in einem Bett der Krankenstation von Fairy Tail. Neben ihr schlief in einer durchsichtigen Wiege ihr neugeborenes Kind. Ein kleines, niedliches Mädchen. Ganz Fairy Tail hatte sich im (ziemlich engen) Raum versammelt, um den Zuwachs ihrer Gilde zu bewundern. Selbst Gildarts hatte seinen Auftrag etwas früher als vorgesehen abgebrochen, sobald Cana ihn per Kommunikations-Karte über die Geburt Bescheid gegeben hatte. Doch eine Frage wurde noch von jedem Mitglied von Fairy Tail gestellt. Wer war der Vater? Während ihrer Schwangerschaft, die kurz nach den Sieg über Tartaros plötzlich aufgetaucht war, hatte Kinana die Identität des Vaters ihrer Tochter für sich behalten, selbst Mirajane und Erza hatten nichts aus ihr rauskitzeln können. Anschliessend hatten die Feen in allen anderen Gilden ausgefragt, ob jemand der männlichen Mitglieder etwas mit Kinana am Laufen hatte. Ergebnis jedoch negativ. Selbst ein von den Mädchen organisiertes Ratespiel hatte nichts gebracht und heute noch zirkulierten in der Gilde die verschiedensten Theorien über den Vater, eine noch verrückter und unwahrscheinlicher als die anderen.

Während den Monaten hatten die Feen jedoch mehr oder weniger aufgehört Kinana nach dem Vater zu fragen und halfen der Lilahaarigen während ihrer Schwangerschaft. Der Master hatte in der Gilde selbst eine kleine Wohnung für die beiden installiert, da die Lilahaarige als einfache Barkeeperin nur einen kleinen Lohn bekam und jetzt nicht mehr genug Geld haben würde, um ihre Miete für ihre Einzimmerwohnung zu bezahlen und gleichzeitig noch die Bedürfnisse ihrer Tochter zu decken. Die ganze Gilde hatte der neuen Mutter geholfen, alles Nötige für das kommende Kind zu besorgen.

„Kinana, jetzt wo dein Kind das Licht der Welt erblickt hat, kannst du uns vielleicht verraten, wer der Vater ist?", quengelte Mira mit grossen kullernden Hundeaugen. Die anderen Mädchen machten es der weisshaarigen Barkeeperin gleich und auch die Jungs sahen Kinana gespannt an. Schliesslich waren einige etwas verärgert, dass die schöne Lilahaarige sich nicht für einen von ihnen entschieden hatte. Kinana hatte seit ihrer Ankunft in der Gilde kein Kontakt zu Männern, der über ein klein wenig Freundschaft hinausging, sehr zum Ärger einiger männlichen Mitglieder und unserer Verkupplungskönigin Mirajane.

„Nein, das ist und bleibt mein Geheimnis", antwortete die Lilahaarige mit einem Mona-Lisa-Lächeln, was eine Welle der Enttäuschung durch die Reihen der Feen gleiten liess. Doch wenn Kinana es für sich behalten sollte, dann war das ihre Entscheidung.

„Aber deiner Kleinen wirst du doch sagen, wer ihr Papa ist, nicht wahr?", fragte Erza panisch nach. Zu ihrer Erleichterung nickte Kinana nur. Die Rothaarige hatte schon fast einen Herzinfakt bekommen, als Kinana ihre Schwangerschaft mitteilte. Dies hatte zwei Gründe. Der eine Grund war, dass Erza es für ein grosses Tabu hielt, wenn man vor der Ehe Sex hatte und dann noch mit einem unehelichen Kind schwanger wurde. Der Schock, dass ausgerechnet die zarte und liebevolle Kinana in so eine Situation geriet, war so gross gewesen, dass die Rüstungsmagierin vergessen hatte, wütend zu werden. Der andere Grund war geheimer. Erza hätte eigentlich auch liebend gern ein Kind mit Jellal. Doch er war immer noch der Meinung, dass er ihr immer noch unwürdig war und ausserdem hatte sie seit fast einem Jahr keine Nachricht mehr von ihm bekommen. Zusätzlich stand er immer noch zu seiner Lüge, dass er eine Verlobte hatte.

Auch Levy, Lucy und Juvia redeten in ihrer Ecke über den sagenumwobenen Vater von Tochter der lilahaarigen Barkeeperin. Lucy blickte das schlafende Baby eine Weile an, bevor sie flüsterte: „Vielleicht hatte Kinana einen One-Night-Stand und sie verschweigt der Namen des Vaters, weil sie ihn nicht kennt."

„Könnte eine Möglichkeit sein, aber warum sagt sie es denn nicht direkt? Ausserdem ist Kinana nicht jemand, die für eine Nacht ein Abenteuer haben, dafür ist sie viel zu sanftmütig", erwiderte Levy genauso leise.

„Vielleicht sagt Juvia etwas Dummes, aber es besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass Kinana-Chan die Identität des Vaters nicht sagen darf, sonst würde er riesigen Ärger bekommen", gab nun die Wassermagierin ihren Senf dazu. Lucy und Levy nickten. Diese Theorie war irgendwie einleuchtend.

„Er könnte ein Schwerverbrecher sein, aber das denke ich weniger. Kinana ist viel zu lieb einen Mann mit krimineller Vergangenheit. Vielleicht ein verheirateter Mann mit Kindern, der eine flüchtige Affäre mit Kinana hatte?", überlegte Lucy.

„Oder es ist ein Spion der Regierung und er darf seine Identität nicht preisgeben", kam Levys Theorie.

„Oder der Vater hat ihr Wunder und Reichtum versprochen und ist dann abgehauen, nachdem er bekommen hatte, was er wollte", erwiderte Juvia stirnerunzelnd, während ihre kurze Beziehung mit Bora wieder in den Sinn kam.

Laki hatte sich währenddessen neben der Wiege gestellt und sah das schlafende kleine Geschöpf gerührt an, während sie fragte: „Und, welche Taufname wirst dem Frucht aus deinem Leibe auf die Schulter geben?"

„Fushigi", flüsterte Kinana müde, während sie den Arm ausstreckte, um nach der pummeligen Faust ihrer Tochter zu greifen. Sie mochte diesen Namen und sie war sich sicher, dass Er mit diesen einverstanden war. Ihr... Geliebter würde sich sowieso freuen. Schliesslich hatte er sich eine Tochter gewünscht.

„Fushigi? Das bedeutet doch „Traum"! Wie schön", jauchzte Lisanna erfreut. Auch die anderen Mitglieder nickten zufrieden. Das war doch der perfekte Name für Kinanas wunderschöne kleine Tochter. Diese öffnete gerade ihre Augen und starrte verwirrt in diesen unzähligen Gesichtern. Kinana setzte sich langsam auf und nahm die Kleine gegen ihre Brust. Fushigi war das Resultat aus dieser Nacht vor neun Monaten. Kinana hatte sich grosse Sorgen gemacht, als er ihnen damals gegen die Drachen geholfen hatte. Auch war die Lilahaarige tottraurig gewesen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass er zurück ins Gefängnis gebracht wurde. Seitdem hatte sie nicht mehr etwas von ihm gehört, ausser natürlich seiner Stimme in ihren Erinnerungen. Und plötzlich, kurz nach dem Sieg über Tartaros, sass er wie aus heiterem Himmel an ihrem Fenster. Kinana hatte mitbekommen, dass er mit Jellal in Crime Sorciere tätig war. Da sie morgen abreisten, wollte er endlich mal richtig Zeit mit ihr verbringen. In dieser Nacht hatten sie sich wieder kennen gelernt und hatten ausserdem herausgefunden, dass sie sich dank einer speziellen Telepathie miteinander unterhalten konnten, wobei diese auf grosse Entfernungen nie lange dauern konnte, ohne dass man starke Kopfschmerzen bekam. Doch... die meiste Zeit hatten sie damit verbracht, miteinander zu schlafen. Kinana hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie Freunde waren. Doch seither war ihr klar geworden, dass die Freundschaft für die Schlange war, die Frau wollte er lieben. Als sie nach ein paar Wochen rausfand, dass sie schwanger war, hatte er sofort Jellal darüber informiert und der Blauhaarige war nun der Einzige, der von ihrer Liebe und dem gemeinsamen Kind wusste. Sie wusste, dass Jellal anfangs eher skeptisch war, wie dies weitergehen würde. Doch ER hatte seinem Chef klar gemacht, dass er Kinana nicht aufgeben würde, nachdem er sie erst wieder gefunden hatte. Beide hatten Kinana immer wieder anonyme Pakete gesendet, damit sie für alles vorbereitet war, sobald das Baby kam. Und nun war Fushigi endlich hier. Jetzt musste sie IHN noch informieren.

„_Erik... wir haben eine Tochter..."_, flüsterte sie in Gedanken, während ihre Gildenkameraden sie weiterhin beglückwünschten.

**xxx**

Ein paar Stunden später feierten die Feen ein Fest zu Ehren von ihrem neuen Gildenmitglied. Doch Kinana hatte sich mit Fushigi in der kleinen Wohnung zurückgezogen, die der Master für sie beide installiert hatte. Nun sass die Lilahaarige in einem Schaukelstuhl, Fushigis Bettchen hin und her wiegend. Sie wusste, dass er noch heute kommen würde. Seit neun Monaten hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen und vermisste ihn schrecklich. Doch er würde noch heute kommen, sie wusste es tief in ihrem Herzen. Kinana hoffte nur, dass die Feier ablenkend genug war, damit keiner der vier Dragonslayer ihn riechen konnte.

„_Würdest du bitte das Fenster aufschliessen, Prinzessin?"_

Kinana erschrak nicht, als sie diese bekannte warme Stimme erkannte. Warum auch? Strahlend stand sie auf und drehte sich zum Fenster um. Der Vollmond lag in seinem Rücken, doch schon allein an seiner Silhouette konnte sie Cobra erkennen. Freudig öffnete sie das Fenster und im nächsten Moment wurde sie schon von starken Armen gegen seine harte Brust gepresst.

„Du hast mir gefehlt, Erik", flüsterte sie glücklich. Ach wie stark hatte sie seine Berührungen, seine Umarmung vermisst. Genau so hatte er sie in dieser einen Nacht gehalten, bevor sie ins Bett fielen.

„Du mir auch", war seine Antwort. Sie spürte, wie Cobra ihren Kopf streichelte und seine Nase in ihren Haaren vergrub. Ach, wie wunderbar dieses Gefühl doch war. Eine Weile lang standen eng umschlungen in ihrer kleinen Welt, bis Kinana noch etwas Wichtiges einfiel. Lächelnd schob sie sich etwas von Cobra weg und fragte unschuldig: „Möchtest du deine Tochter sehen?"

Als Antwort erntete sie dieses sanfte Grinsen, das er nur für sie reservierte. Überglücklich wie seit Jahren nicht mehr zog sie Cobra zur Wiege, wo er nun zum ersten Mal sein Kind sehen konnte, während eine Plüschschlange aus seinem Umhang hervorholte.

„Sie ist so klein", flüsterte der Giftdragonslayer gerührt. Behutsam legte er die Schlange in die Wiege und streichelte er mit einem Finger über Fushigis Kopf. Als ob er Angst hätte, sie würde jeden Moment in tausend Stücke zerspringen. Durch dieses zärtliche Berühren erwachte das Baby und sah mit grossen Augen ihren Vater an.

„Willst du sie mal halten?", fragte Kinana, während bei diesem Anblick eine kleine Freudeträne über ihre Wange glitt. Cobra starrte sie so verdattert an, dass die Lilahaarige beinah anfing zu kichern. Er hatte wohl Angst, dass er sie runter fallen liesse. Es war genau derselbe Blick wie damals der von Alzack, als Bisca ihn zum ersten Mal aufforderte, Asuka zu tragen.

„Ich zeige dir, wie du sie am besten hältst", beruhigte Kinana ihren geliebten, bevor sie Fushigi behutsam aus der Wiege hob. Hin und her wiegend erklärte sie Cobra, wie er sein Kind am besten halten sollte, bevor sie die Kleine sanft in seine Arme legte. Cobra hatte sich auf das Bett gesetzt, weil er sich so sicherer fühlte, dieses kleine Geschöpf nicht runter fallen zu lassen. Während er Fushigi hin und her wiegte, setzte sich Kinana neben ihrem Geliebten, legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter und nahm sanft Fushigis pummelige Faust in ihre Hand.

„Wie ist ihr Name?", fragte der Rothaarige leise.

„Fushigi", flüsterte die zierliche Frau zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass der Name ihm gefiel. Sie hatten wegen den grossen Entfernungen nie lange per Telepathie darüber reden können und irgendwie hatten sie auch nie wirklich daran gedacht.

„Der Name ist perfekt", lächelte Cobra und Kinana kuschelte sich noch mehr gegen ihn. Dieses Baby war ihr gemeinsamer Traum. Auch wenn es ihnen klar war, dass sie in naher Zukunft kein richtiges Familienleben führen konnten, inständig hofften die beiden, dass sie eines Tages gemeinsam mehrere Kinder grossziehen konnten. Doch jetzt war es nicht möglich, was sie nicht daran hinderte momentan einfach glücklich zu sein. Nach eine Weile voll von angenehmen Schweigen drehte sich Cobra zu Kinana um und flüsterte: „Danke, dass du mir eine so schöne Tochter geschenkt hast."

Gerade als er sie küssen wollte, ging die Tür auf. Natsu, der protestierende Lucy hinter sich zog, und Happy stürmten hinein, dicht gefolgt von Erza.

„Kinana, willst du nicht mit Fushigi zur Feier... COmmm?", schrie Natsu entsetzt, doch Lucy und der blaue Exceed hielten ihm den Mund, damit er das Neugeborene nicht zum Weinen brachte. Was sie nicht daran hinderten, genau wie der Pinkhaarige Cobra erschrocken und etwas feindselig anzustarren.

„Beruhigt euch, er ist jetzt in Jellals Gilde", sagte Erza beruhigend. Mit einem Blick hatte die Rothaarige verstanden, was der ehemalige Feind hier zu suchen hatte. Bei ihrer Aussage machten allerdings drei Kiefer Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Erza hingegen nickte dem jungen Vater leicht zu, bevor sie ihre Teampartner aus der Wohnung scheuchte.

„Wir haben in diesem Familientreffen nichts verloren."

„Was... er ist... er ist es?", brachte Lucy stockend hervor, während Natsu dumm aus der Wäsche schaute und Happy sich in den Arm zwickte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht träumte. Jedoch schaffte es Erza, alle drei wieder nach unten zu treiben. Bevor sie jedoch selber den Raum verliess, drehte sie sich noch zu Cobra um.

„Weiss Jellal, dass du hier bist?"

„Ja, und er hat mich noch beauftragt, dir noch etwas zu übergeben", grinste der Magier von Crime Sorciere, während er Fushigi ihrer Mutter zurück gab und einen Briefumschlag aus seinem Mantel hervornahm. Erzas Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie die Schrift erkannte. Schnell schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und wenig später hörte man einen Jauchzer erklingen. Der Inhalt des Briefes schien etwas Freudiges zu sein.

Fushigi war schnell wieder eingeschlafen und Kinana wiegte sie leise hin und her. Schliesslich gesellte sie sich wieder zu Cobra aufs Bett und kuschelte sich gegen seinen warmen Körper. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht viele Gelegenheiten haben werden, gemeinsam zu sein, also wollte sie jeden Augenblick geniessen, die sie mit ihm haben konnte.

„Wann muss du wieder gehen?", fragte sie leise.

„Wir sind für eine Woche in der Nähe von Magnolia stationiert", flüsterte der Dragonslayer, während er ihren Rücken streichelte. „Aber wenn Jellal den anderen die grosse Neuigkeit mitteilt, könnte es etwas länger dauern, bis wir wieder abreisen."

Ohne länger zu warten, packte Cobra Kinana am Nacken und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, jedoch passte er auf, schliesslich trug sie seine Tochter in den Armen. Die junge Mutter erwiderte den Kuss glücklich, das Baby in ihren Armen gesichert. Sie waren vielleicht nicht eine Familie wie aus einem Bilderbuch, doch ihre Liebe war real. Fushigi war der Beweis für ihre Liebe und der Traum auf ein gemeinsames Leben.


End file.
